August 08, 2006
Steve: "K-nock, k-nock." Bo: Hey, Steve. Hey, man. Come on in. How'd you find me? Steve: Kayla told me. She said you've been working yourself like a dog, pulling all-nighters on some important case. Bo: Oh, yeah. Important. It's -- that's, uh, an understatement. I'm trying to save my damn marriage. Some incriminating evidence against my daughter -- somebody stole it. And Chelsea got off the hook for what happened to Zack. And my wife has convinced herself I am responsible, so unless I can prove my innocence, she'll never trust me again. Steve: And from what I hear, without trust, you got no marriage. Bo: Yeah, exactly. Steve: Well, listen, I hate to interrupt your hard work, but I really need your help, man. I guess you could say I'm trying to save my marriage, too. Bo: You want me to help you put your marriage back together? Steve: Well, yeah, that's part of it. But I guess you might have noticed, the lights are on, nobody's home. Bo: Yeah. Steve: Seriously, man, I need answers. I mean, who staged my death? Who erased my memory? Bo: All great questions, but that happened a long time ago. The tracks are pretty cold by now. Steve: Yeah, but people tell me I spent some time right here at the Salem P.D. and the ISA. That's a no-brainer as to why someone very powerful, someone probably named DiMera, would want to put me on permanent pause. Bo: Yeah. Steve: Hey, man, I probably got all kinds of top-secret intelligence floating around in here, stuff I can't remember, stuff that would get me killed all over again. But I got to do it. You're one of the few people I know who can help me. Bo: You think so, huh? Steve: I've heard the stories. I know you've tangled with the DiMera’s a few times yourself. Listen, Bo, if you help me with this, maybe I can help you. Now, I don't remember anything about police work, but I'm a fast learner. I got a lot of time on my hands. Let me help you with the legwork on this case so you can prove your innocence to Hope. You help me get my memory back so I can be a proper husband to Kayla, father to my little girl. Bo: I would do anything to get you and Kay back together again. I am a little concerned about you getting your memory back. I mean, I might be the last person you'd want to work with. In fact, you might want to kill me. Steve: So, why would my getting my memory back make me want to kill you? Bo: Well, part of what you don't remember is that I'm the reason you're wearing that patch. I put your eye out. We were in the Merchant Marine together. We were pretty good buddies -- drinking, partying, getting into any kind of trouble we could. We ended up hooking up with this beautiful woman, Britta. We were pretty good friends, the three of us. We all got the same tattoo, but you and I messed up and both fell in love with her. And then one night, you and I got pretty -- pretty messed up, and we got into a pretty good brawl over her. That's how you lost your eye. Steve: I know. Bo: You know? Steve: Sorry, man, you were on a roll. Didn't want to interrupt you. Besides, I wanted to hear your version. Kayla told me the whole story. Bo: Oh. Steve: She said it took some time, but after a while, I was able to forgive you. Bo: Yeah. We were always kind of like brothers. Steve: Brothers, dude. So, what do you say? You help me restore the old hard drive so I can get back to Kayla. I help you prove your innocence to Hope so you can get her back where she belongs. Bo: You got a deal, bro. Bo: So, whoever did this was clever enough to frame me. Steve: Well, my gut tells me to ask you who benefits most from the crime.. With that said, I think you've got to consider the possibility that the prime suspect is your daughter, Chelsea, herself. Bo: No, no, she couldn't do something like this -- pull it off and not leave a trace of evidence. Whoever did this had connections inside the department, someone who knows the inner workings here. Steve: What's that saying? "Motive, means, opportunity." What about the mother? She couldn't have wanted her daughter to go to jail. Bo: No, I thought of that. Steve: But if pinning the crime on you meant that you would lose Hope, isn't it a win-win situation for the mother? Didn't you say she used to be a cop? Bo: Yeah, but she's turned her life around. She wouldn't do something... wait a minute. Steve: What? Bo: Billie wouldn't do something like this, but I know exactly who would.. Thanks a lot, man. Steve: What'd I do? Bo: Well, this could be my first real lead, and I got you to thank for it. Bo: I don't give a damn how late it is. Bring Kate Roberts in for questioning. Hey, thanks, man. Thanks for your help. Steve: No problem. Bo: I'm gonna return the favor as soon as I can. We'll find out who staged your death and erased your memory. Steve: I'm looking forward to it. Bo: Yeah. Steve: Thanks, bro. Bo: Talk to you soon. Steve: Yeah. Sami: Oh, uh, hi. Uncle Steve, how are you? Steve: Hey. Category:2006